Red Clouds and Pasta
by AnimeGal1251
Summary: Italy and his friends are sucked into the Naruto world thanks to England and Japan, and one by one the Akatsuki find them. What will these dangerous criminals do to them? How will they get home? Will Italy ever get his Pasta? Rated T For Swearing
1. Enter Italy

The crunch of feet upon leaves echoed through the almost silent forest. It was still early in the morning and the forest hadn't quite come alive yet. Even so, if the footsteps from the two traveling men didn't send the creatures back into hiding, their squabble sure enough did. "I'm telling you danna, explosives are way more artistic than those damn puppets you use, un." A very feminine blonde man stated, his voice rising a little with irritation.

"Oh please you brat, my art is eternal and will be enjoyed eternally, your art is gone in a second, no one has time to appreciate it." The red head countered, his voice staying calm.

They continued like this for several minutes, walking while arguing over the true meaning of art. Both of them would have a witty retort to the other and it seemed neither would get the upper hand in this battle of words.

"Look brat we're nearing the base, let's continue this later if leader hears us arguing again he'll throw a hissy fit." The red head told the blonde as they were approaching a clearing. To the normal eye this looked like an ordinary clearing, but to the two men it was a bit more. The red head made a hand sign and the clearing changed slightly, revealing a cave entrance which had been hidden by genjutsu up until a moment ago. The two began walking towards it when the blond tripped over something. The red head turned to look at him. "Deidara stop tripping over your own two feet."

"I didn't trip over my feet, un!" Deidara countered angrily as he stood back up. "There's a boot sticking out of this bush Sasori-danna!" He pointed downward and Sasori looked as well, and sure enough there was a boot sticking out of the bush.

"Don't just point at it! There's a person in this bush drag him out!" Sasori commanded and Deidara nodded with a little "Un." and pulled out the person by the foot. They both stared down at the man that Deidara had just found. He had reddish brown hair with a few leaves clinging to it from the bush he had been in. There was a strange curl in his hair as well. His eyes were closed and he was snoring slightly. He wore a blue military uniform with a black undershirt and blue tie. The get up looked very foreign to the two ninja staring down at him.

"What kind of shinobi falls asleep in a bush, un?" Deidara asked, a slightly amused smirk playing across his face.

Sasori shrugged and kicked the man lightly in the ribcage. "Wake up." He commanded impatiently.

The man opened his gold eyes slowly, "Germany…?" He asked hesitantly, believing for a second maybe Germany had come to get him for more intense morning training.

"Who's Germany, un?" Deidara asked.

The man's eyes flew open for a moment, only to be instantly closed as he began to cry and wave his arms frantically. "GAH YOU'RE NOT GERMANY! I'M SORRY DON'T HURT ME I GIVE UP I SURRENDOR!"

Sasori sighed a little, this man starting to remind him of that Tobi guy who follows Zetsu around. He glared harshly at him. "Who are you?" He demanded, beginning to lose his patience with the crying man.

"I-Italy! Please don't hurt me! I just woke up and I'm hungry and want pasta!" Italy cried waving a white flag that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Sasori blinked. _He doesn't seem like a threat, but what was he doing so close to their base? Could this all be an act to throw us off? _Sasori thought as he watched the terrified Italian wave a white flag.

Deidara was getting more and more irritated by the second; his hand was in his clay pouch, already beginning to chew some clay. "Danna, can I blow him up, un?" He asked. At that the Italian began to cry more and wave his white flag faster.

Sasori stared for another moment. "No." Sasori told him. Italy stopped crying for a moment, looking a bit hopeful. "We'll take him inside to leader and he'll decide…"

Sasori grabbed Italy's arm and lifted him to his feet. Italy's knees were shaking, and Sasori gave him a little push telling him to walk. Italy began walking as Deidara took the lead with Sasori behind Italy to make sure he didn't run. Not like Italy would try to, he was scared to his wits end of the men who had woken him up. The three entered the cave, and Deidara led them down a few hallways, making many turns. The hallways were dimly lit, and there was only the occasional door. Deidara then stopped in front of one of the doors, Italy wondering how he knew which door was the right one since the all looked the same. Deidara knocked twice before entering. "We finished our mission, un. But we found something outside the base, un." Deidara stated as he entered. Sasori gave Italy a little push, telling him to enter as well. Italy did so and walked into an office-like room. The room barely had any light so Italy could barely make out anything but a desk full of papers and a dark figure sitting at the desk. He could, however, make out the piercing eyes of the figure that shone through the darkness and seemed to pierce his soul. Italy gulped a little, he would have begged for his life if it wasn't for the fact he was frozen in fear.

The figure stared at Italy for another moment before speaking. "What were you doing outside our base?" His voice terrified Italy even more.

Italy was shaking again and it took him a few moments before he found the courage to reply. "I-I woke up there!" He stammered. "Please don't hurt me!" He begged clasping his hands together and tears welling up in his closed eyes.

The figure ignored Italy's pleas. "How did you get there?"

"I don't know! We were at England's house and I was eating pasta and there was a flash of light and then I was sleeping and then these scary men found me and brought me in the cave!" Italy explained nervously.

"Wh-" The figure cut himself off with a sigh. "I'm getting a message from Itachi…" He grumbled and looked to his left where a holographic image of a man with dark hair and red eyes appeared. It startled Italy but not any of the others in the room. "Yes Itachi?"

"Kisame and I are at the base near Sunagakure and we found an intruder lying outside. He is currently in the holding cells and we are awaiting orders from you." The holographic man told the dark figure.

The figure looked towards the shaking Italy. "What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair that is slicked back and blue eyes; he is also wearing a foreign looking green uniform." Itachi explained.

"Germany!" Italy blurted out knowing just from that description they were talking about his friend. He then covered his mouth realizing he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Bring him to the base near Amegakure, we have a similar issue here…"

"Hai." The holographic man disappeared.

"Maybe the one Itachi found will make more sense than this one…" The figure grumbled and looked at Sasori. "Bring him to the holding cells, we'll continue interrogation when Itachi arrives."

Sasori nodded and grabbed Italy by the arm dragging him out of the office. Italy looked up at him, his eyes closed still but he still seemed to be able to see. "Do you have any pasta?"


	2. Flirting?

Itachi stared down at the man in the cell. He was well built but the shinobi did not detect any chakra emanating from him. His hands were tied behind his back, a few of his golden locks were falling into his face, and there was some dirt smudged on his face. During his brief call with his leader, Itachi had heard someone in the background claim the man's identity was 'Germany' after Itachi had described him. "Germany." Itachi's monotonous voice echoed through the dungeon like area. The blond looked up, ice blue eyes meeting his own red ones. They were having a stare down for a moment, the silence stretching when Itachi broke it again. "That is your name, correct?"

"Ja. Who are you?" The blond's accent was very thick, and Itachi had never heard a German accent before, Itachi just assumed he had a speech problem like Deidara's.

"Uchiha Itachi, charmed." Itachi replied as he opened the cell. Germany continued to glare as Itachi approached. "We are leaving for our other base now." Germany didn't move, just continued to glare. "I believe one of your friends is there as well. They knew who you were from a brief description anyway." Itachi continued.

Germany gritted his teeth before standing up. He was a few inches taller than Itachi and glared down at the man. "Who?" He demanded.

"I am not sure at this time. You will find out tomorrow when we arrive, whether you walk the journey willingly or not." Itachi stated as he turned, walking out of the cell, his cloak swishing a bit as he walked, not even checking to see if Germany was following. The blond hesitated before following the ninja up the stairs and out of the base where the odd man with the blue hair and skin was standing. Germany also noted his freaky fish gills, and that Itachi had called him 'Kisame' or something like that. Germany glared a bit fiercer at Kisame since it had been the overgrown fish that had caught him not Itachi.

Germany wasn't positive what happened but he had awoken to see the two men staring at him. Germany immediately grabbed his gun and fired at the strange men. Kisame had blocked the bullets with his weird sword thing and then kicked him in the stomach. While Germany was cringing from the wind being knocked out of him Kisame had taken the chance to bind his hands with rope while Itachi left to contact their leader.

Kisame smirked at Germany when he realized he was glaring before turning to his partner. "Ready to go Itachi?"

"Hn." Itachi grunted before beginning to walk.

Kisame had to push Germany a bit before he would begin to walk. Almost immediately after setting out though, Itachi was standing face to face with something… unexpected…

"Ah _mon ch__ere_, how unexpected to find such a _joli visage_ in such a run down place like this!" A man with wavy blond hair and a stubbly chin had his forehead pressed against Itachi's, a thumb and forefinger keeping his chin in place as the man gazed into Itachi's eyes. His accent was thick as well, but not a German one. "Ah, and such pretty eyes as well!"

Itachi was extremely shocked, he, as a ninja, was prepared for many situations, be he had never been prepared for some random man to come out of nowhere and begin hitting on him. "Let. Go." Itachi hissed through clenched teeth after regaining his composure.

"But we haven't even gone on our first date yet!" The blonde took both Itachi's hands in his own. "Come, let us go have dinner! My treat!"

"France molesting him isn't the best idea…" Germany mumbled.

France looked up from hitting on Itachi and saw Germany. He released Itachi for a moment and strutted over to Germany. "_Bonjour_ Germany! I was not expecting you either! And you're all tied up! I did not think you the type to enjoy-" Before France could finish his statement Itachi had hit one of France's pressure points, causing the blond to pass out.

Itachi glared down at France before he looked back up at Germany and asked "Friend of yours?"

"Ja… You could say that…" Germany replied with a sigh.

_*****Meanwhile*****_

"What do you mean you don't know what pasta is?" Italy shouted through the bars of his cells at the red head known as Sasori.

"I told you three times, I've never heard of it!" Sasori snapped, the man seething with anger.

"Then what do you eat around here?"

"Whatever Konan cooks for us, and if she's on a mission we just have instant ramen…"

"What's ramen? Is it pasta?"

"How would I know? I don't know what pasta is!" Sasori massaged the bridge of his nose. _Its official, he's _worse _than that wannabe Akatsuki member Tobi! _Sasori thought beginning to turn on his heel and leave.

"Then can I make pasta for you so you can know the wonderful joys of it?" Italy asked causing Sasori to cast him a glare.

"You'd just try to escape while you're making it…"

"No I won't I promise! I just want to eat pasta and share it so that I won't have to eat that icky ramen stuff whatever it is!" Italy pleaded as if his life depended on making the pasta, which, knowing Italy, it probably did.

Before Sasori can even reply to the Italian, there was a loud explosion and the sound of cursing, causing Sasori to groan and massage the bridge of his nose yet again. _Damn all the idiots around are giving me a migraine… _He thought.

"IM SORRY SEMPAI PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" There was a sudden blur of orange as Tobi cowered behind Sasori.

"DANNA MOVE, UN! THAT BASTARD IS DEFINITELY GONNA PAY THIS TIME, UN!" Deidara shouted as he sprinted down the hallway towards the two.

Sasori sidestepped, revealing Tobi again, the red head not wanting to get involved with Deidara and Tobi. In a panic, Tobi opened the cell with Italy in it, then closed it again, locking them both inside. Tobi then proceeded to cower behind Italy.

Deidara arrived at the cell, readying a clay explosive bird, when he noticed who Tobi was using as a human shield. "Damn it, un! Move out of the way!" Deidara commanded to Italy.

Italy began to cry again and revealed his trusty white flag, proceeding to wave it in the air. "DON'T HURT ME!" He begged.

"I'll blow you up too, un!" Deidara threatened.

"If you do leader will have your head on a silver platter…" Sasori warned his partner.

Deidara contemplated the idea for a moment for giving an angry "Un" and stormed down the hallway.

"Thank you mister prisoner!" Tobi thanked as he decided it was safe to come out of the cell. He stepped back out into the hallway to come face to face with one of Deidara's clay birds. Before he could run away again Deidara's triumphant voice rang through the hallway.

"Got you, un! KATSU!"

"AAAAAH!"

_*****The Next Day*****_

"Why can't I be carried by _mon chere_? I do not like to walk long distances like a peasent!" France whined for about the 10th time that morning.

"Shut up. We're almost there." Kisame snapped from behind him. His hands were now bound like Germany's, and they were walking side by side with Itachi leading the way and Kisame covering the rear.

"Oh well, at least I get to stare at his brilliant backside!" France proclaimed eying Itachi's rear. He then barely managed to duck as Itachi flung a kunai at him. "Eep! _Mon chere _is very violent!"

"Stop calling me that." Itachi's voice seemed calm but as he turned to face frontward again, Germany could see his eye twitching in slight annoyance. France chuckled his weird French chuckle as Germany sighed in annoyance.

Itachi stopped in a clearing that seemingly had nothing in it. He made a hand sign and suddenly the cave entrance was visible. Germany gave Itachi a questioning look which was ignored as Itachi led them inside. He walked through the dark corridors, France looking a little afraid as he followed his new found eye candy, and Germany looked suspicious. Germany stopped for a moment as he heard a wail in the distance that sounded like it was shouting "Pasta~!"

"Don't stop!" Kisame gave Germany a little push and he continued down the halls yet again.

_It couldn't have been Italy? What are the odds he's here too? Actually since France is here too it's probably a lot more likely… And knowing Italy of course he'd already be captured and screaming for pasta… _Germany thought as his mood became even more pessimistic. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost bumped into Itachi.

Itachi was knocking on the door to the Leader's office and when he received a muffled reply he opened the door and walked inside. Germany and France were pushed in by Kisame.

"Itachi I thought you only found one." The shadowy figure said it more like a statement than a question.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"We did but we found this one on the way here." Kisame stated motioning to France who gave a cocky bow. "He knew the one we captured first and we decided to bring him as well."

"Alright you both may leave." Itachi and Kisame did so leaving the two countries alone with the figure seated behind the desk. "Let's start with introductions. You may call me Pein."

"And I am known as France!" France stated giving a huge grin, hoping the figure was as sexy as Itachi was when he was in the light.

"Germany." Germany grunted giving a cold glare to Pein.

"Oh yes, our other prisoner knew who you were just from a brief description Itachi gave. I think his name was Italy." Germany stiffened as he mentioned his friend. "So you do know him. He also gave a very odd story of how he got outside our hideout. Something about being at England's house and there was a light and then he woke up outside. Maybe you could clear that up for us?"

Germany's glare became harsher. "I'm not telling you anything."

"If you won't than I will!" France piped in smiling still. "We were having a world conference at England's house, and Japan brought along some comic book of his. Anyway, as I marveling the beauty of my outfit that day, England wanted to try out his 'new spell' or something. I wasn't really listening but I looked up to see him accidentally hitting Japan's comic book. There was a bright light and the next thing I know I'm in the woods!"

"France you traitor!" Germany hissed.

"I want to get in their good side! Anyway, you'd be wondering the same thing if you were them I bet!" France whispered back.

Pein was looking at them uncertainly. Some parts of France's story didn't make sense to him, since spells and magic weren't in this world. He guessed it was some sort of teleportation jutsu, but then again he sensed no chakra coming from the men standing before him. Before he had time to wonder more he began receiving a call from Kakuzu who should have been returning from his mission with Hidan. Pein sighed as the hologram of Kakuzu appeared. "Yes?"

"Leader-sama… We're having a slight hold up and might be a little late…" Kakuzu mumbled and held up the head of a cursing albino as if to prove it.

"Urgh what now?" Pein groaned.

_**A/N**_

_**Just a few little translations and a foot note!**_

_**Bonjour- French for Hello (You should probably already know that)**_

_**Mon Chere- French for My Dear**_

_**Joli Visage- French for Pretty Face**_

_**Ok if anyone was wondering there are going to be some pairings in it. Most of them are undetermined but I won't be writing any slash like SasoriXGermany. The only time a hetalia character will be in any kind of pairing with a Naruto chatacter in this fanfiction is during France's little flirting moments as you saw above. I will be definitely doing SasoDei, GermanyXItaly and USUK fluff, no smut or anything like that, and if you have a request for a pairing please say so in the reviews and I may consider it! There will be the 8 main countries in this (PLUS CANADA) but I will be adding more countries like Prussia and Romano eventually just not right away! Alright thanks for reading thus far and don't forget to review!**_


	3. The Wall

"I'M GOING TO FUCK THAT BASTARD UP SO HARD AND LAUGH AS HIS FUCKING BLOOD STAINS THE GRASS AS HE BEGS FOR MERCY WHILE I'M SACRFICING HIM TO JASHIN!" The head that Kakuzu happened to be holding swore very loudly.

"Sh-should a head without a body be talking…?" France asked in a whisper only Germany could hear. The blonde shook his head.

Pein stared at the hologram in front of him. "Kakuzu, why is Hidan decapitated…?" He asked cutting off said albino's cursing rampage.

"CUZ THAT FUCKING GIANT KNOCKED MY FUCKING HEAD OFF MY FUCKING BODY AND KAKUZU CAN'T GET TO IT CUZ THAT FUCKER IS THERE!" Hidan shouted at his leader. Pein just continued to stare, awaiting a reasonable explanation from Kakuzu.

"We were ambushed by a guy about Kisame's size. He came out of nowhere and knocked Hidan's head right off his body with a pipe and then came after me mumbling a weird chant. I barely had time to grab Hidan's head before I retreated to contact you. The guy isn't in my book of bounties so he isn't worth much, and I don't detect any chakra but I do detect something else coming from him…" Kakuzu further explained.

Pein threw a glance at Germany and France before looking back at Kakuzu. "Is he dressed oddly and talks rather strangely?" Pein asked Kakuzu.

"I DO NOT DRESS ODDLY THIS IS HIGH QUALITY FASHION!" France protested but was ignored.

"Yes he-" Kakuzu began but turned his head rather quickly and jumped out of frame of the hologram as something just nearly missed him.

"Kolkolkolkol…." The eerie chant rang through as a new man stepped into the frame of the hologram.

"IT'S THAT FUCKER! KAKUZU YOU DICK HEAD PUT MY HEAD ON MY BODY AGAIN SO I CAN FUCKING KILL HIM!" Hidan's cursing could be heard in the background.

"Oh you're still alive?" The man asked smiling like an innocent young child and his voice carried a thick Russian accent. "Well, not for long, da? It's your fault China and I are not at the meeting after all."

The large man stepped out of frame and soon the clang of metal on metal could be heard in the background. Meanwhile, a new man had taken the place of the Russian. He looked slightly bored and seemed to be watching the fight. "I wonder when I should tell Russia it was actually England's fault, aru." He mumbled mostly to himself.

Pein looked slightly irritated. By the sounds of it two of his best fighters were struggling against one man who didn't even have chakra. "Kakuzu!" He shouted loud enough for Kakuzu to hear if he was nearby. It also got the newer man's attention and he stared at them looking confused and amazed at the same time. "Your orders are to eliminate those-"

"DO NOT HARM THEM!" Germany interrupted, his voice was commanding and he was sending an icy glare at the Akatsuki leader. Sure he wasn't friends with those two nations, but at this time they were better friends with each other than with these violent strangers.

Normally Pein would have scoffed at such a threat being made by one of his prisoners but he froze as he met Germany's glare. He felt a power emanating from the blonde, not chakra, but it was something powerful and commanding, and Pein couldn't seem to continue his order. He narrowed his eyes and nodded a little bit. It seemed to make the nation relax a little. "Scratch that Kakuzu, capture them with the least amount of bodily harm as possible! Hidan that means no killing them!"

An "Awww fuck" could be heard vaguely from the background. The man who was currently visible on the hologram looked like he was about to say something back to Pein but was cut off buy Kakuzu's black threads wrapping around his body and the transmission being cut.

_***~*~*Meanwhile*~*~***_

"GAH THIS FOOD IS WORSE THAN ENGLAND'S!" Italy screeched, tears rolling down the sides of his cheeks from eating the terrible dish in front of him.

"But Tobi tried his best to make pasta! Tobi has never made pasta before! Tobi has only made onigiri before!" Tobi had been the one in charge of making Italy's meals, and has thus far failed.

"Did I hear that someone's cooking is worse than _mon Angleterre_?" Italy looked up to see France and Germany standing at the entrance to the cell next to Tobi, and behind him were two scary looking men.

"It's true, big brother France, taste it yourself! It's terrible!" Italy wailed.

France looked at the repulsive looking pasta and shuttered. "Non, I'll take your word for it…"

_***~*~*Meanwhile*~*~***_

"I can't believe my spell backfired like that…" complained a blond who had eyebrows that resembled caterpillars.

"Dude, your weird magic _always _backfires!" A second blond who sported glasses told his companion while walking through some woods with him.

"MY MAGIC ISN'T WEIRD! Your alien thing is weird."

"And your flying mint bunny isn't? And Tony still thinks you're a limey."

The two began to bicker much to the disappointment of an unnoticed third blond. The three had woken up together in this forest and have been travelling the woods together since then, although with much arguing. The third and unnoticed blond was actually trying to figure out where they ended up when he noticed something looming in the distance. "Hey guys I see something over there." He whispered and was obviously ignored again.

A few moments later the other two noticed it. "Hey America what's that in the distance?" Asked the one with giant eyebrows.

"I just said-" The unnoticed one tried to cut in.

"I dunno Iggy, why didn't we notice it sooner?"

"I did you just-"

"Don't call me Iggy, its _England_! And use proper English, 'dunno' is not a proper word! Anyway let's go check it out."

"But I saw it fir-"

"Hey wait up the hero should lead the way! You coming Canadia?"

"It's Canada and-"

"I saw it first so I should lead the way!"

Canada sighed and followed the two who were still bickering. "But _I_ saw it first though…"

_***~*~*Meanwhile*~*~***_

"WOW! IT'S A GIANT WALL!" America announced excitedly pointing at a giant wall.

"No idiot, it's a secret ninja village, OF COURSE ITS A BLOODY WALL!" England snapped.

"Well a secret ninja village could be on the other side of the giant wall." America suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised at this point…" Canada whispered, unnoticed.

"What's the chance of that happening you git?" England wanted to facepalm.

"Very high…." An unknown 4th voice stated to the surprise of the three blonds. The nations turned to look at a man who was defying gravity and was hanging upside-down from a tree, his arms crossed and the soles of his feet that seemed to be attached to a branch. His hair was a big bush of silver that if he was standing right-side up it would still be sticking up funny. His face was covered by a mask and his left eye was covered by something with a weird symbol on it. His one visible eye seemed to look a little droopy as he stared at the blonds. "Now, who are you and how did you find the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

Canada and England just stared, lost for words, but America decided to speak up. "Well, to be honest, it wasn't really hidden in the leaves as you said, or very well for that matter!"

England rubbed his temples. "Oh shut up you wanker, before the bloody ninja kills you for being an idiot!"

_**A/N: Hey sorry for the huge delay! I thought I would have had more free time to work on this but in the summer I had work and then school started and… Yeah sorry! I'll try to update more often and blow off my homework more often! Alright see you next time bye!**_

_**Ok translation time!**_

_**Mon Angleterre- French for 'My England'**_


End file.
